


Ascribe

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thinks you overhear while the team forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascribe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/2/13 - Ascribe.

The conversation was amusing to listen to. Coulson at the front of the bus with Melinda. It had been quieter, until Ward and Skye got into the lab. The intercoms were on; everything said was transmitted to the entire team.

_She’s probably a cute sweet little housewife. June Cleaver type.”_

_“I don’t think so. She’s probably another black suit/assassin.”_ Skye ascribed in contrast. 

_“No.”_ Ward huffed. _”Coulson’s wife is at home, 2.3 children, thinks he’s a traveling kosher meat salesman or something.”_

_“Coulson’s not married.”_ Fitz supplied. 

_”Well his girlfriend-“_

"Boyfriend.” Melinda stared straight ahead and smiled mysteriously. 


End file.
